Dream
by Crazy-Fandom-Girl
Summary: Just a dream I had. It's really weird and the only reason I put it as a crossover was because there's gonna be a lot of Naruto characters but there's also a few One Piece Characters, Enjoy **WARNING crackfic I will keep adding to it as well Rated K because language, rating may change if the events in my dream change some characters listed will appear in later chapters


**A/N: This is a very weird and random dream that I had a few days ago and I felt it was funny enough to share with others because, why not? Some parts of this are fabricated to make this more funny but for the most part all of this actually happened in my dream so I hope you all enjoy, I guess**

**WARNING! YOU ARE GOING TO BE EXPOSED TO EXTREME AMOUNTS OF RANDOMNESS SO DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNABLE TO HANDLE EXTREME RANDOMNESS! **

**Note! My name is Lee (but for the most part I refer to myself as "me" unless others are talking to me) and I will refer to my friend (xxKennYxx5tyl6, u should read her fanfics bcuz she's awesome) as Spencer (she's a girl but I'm not using her real name out of respect and privacy) Also, I'm too lazy to write ths as an actual story so it's written RP style**

**Okay I'll be quiet now...**

* * *

**Me:** *laying on the floor at Spencer's house with my laptop*

**Spencer: ***walks over to me and looks at my screen and sighs slapping the back of my head*

**Me: **Ow! What the crap?! What'd you do that for?!

**Spencer: **You need to stop right now

**Me: **Stop what? I don't know what you're talking about

**Spencer: ***points at my computer screen* I see you over here lookin' at pictures of Gaara

**Me: **So? You're writing fanfics about Sanji, I have the right to look at my husband when I want to I know he's only a fictional chracter but...I HAVE THE RIGHT! *hugs laptop screen protectively*

**Spencer: **HEY! Nobody said you could bring my fanfics into this!

**Me:** Nobody said you could bring Gaara into this!

**Spencer:** We weren't even arguing until I told you to stop starin' at pictures of you're sandy husband!

**Me:** Shut up! At least my husband doesn't have hairy legs!

**Spencer:** BOGUS! I told you not to bring that up!

**Me: **Too bad :P

**Spencer:** You're so bogus! I can't believe you!

*Naruto randomly walks in and throws a pillow at us*

**Naruto: **KEEP IT DOWN IN HERE I'M TRYNA TAKE A NAP!

**Spencer: ***grabs Naruto by the shirt*What the hell are you doin' in my house?! Get outta here I never invited you!

**Naruto: **Hey! Cut it out this is my favorite shirt! Lee invited me over *points at me*

**Me: **WTF?! I never invited you! You just showed up randomly!... *mumbles* Not that I mind or anything... BUT STILL!

**Naruto: **You did too! You sent me an email and told me to come over so I did

**Me: **I never...wait *looks at email* I guess I did

**Naruto: **Told ya

**Spencer: ***slaps back of my head* I can't believe you girl! If he ate all of my ramen I swear to god I'll kill you

**Naruto: **Why can't you just buy more ramen? I don't think you need to kill her...

**Spencer: **Shut up! You're not in this conversation!

**Naruto: **I can hear it so-

**Spencer: ***shoves the pillow in Naruto's face* Go take your stupid nap...Wait...Where were you sleeping anyway?

**Naruto:** *pushes pillow away from his face* In the hallway

**Me: **wtf?! Why were you out there? You could've came in and slept on the bed or something

**Naruto: **Nah

**Me:** Why not?

**Naruto: **Cuz I knew Spencer would get mad

**Me: **But...But

**Naruto:** ?

**Me: ***runs over to Naruto and pushes Spencer out of the way*

**Spencer: **What the crap dude?!

**Me:** *ignores Spencer* Naruto! We're supposed to be friends! We're supposed to be best friends! *death hugs Naruto*

**Naruto: **What the hell?! I just met you! Let go!

**Spencer: **:D girl, I can't believe it, you're cheatin' on Gaara!

**Me:** *gasp* I AM NOT! *lets go of Naruto and goes into weirdo fangirl mode* I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON MY PRECIOUS GAARA EVER! *suddenly has Gaara plush and is hugging it*

**Naruto:** *walks over to Spencer and helps her up while staring at me like I'm a crazy person* Is she...Always...Like that?

**Spencer: **Only when Gaara's involved...

**Naruto:** Uh-huh...I didn't even know Gaara had a girlfriend er...Wife person...Whoever she is

**Gaara:** *is suddenly there* I don't

**Spencer & Naruto: ** wtf?!

**Naruto: **Gaara when did you get here?!

**Gaara:** A few seconds ago...

**Spencer: **WHY DOES EVERYONE ALWAYS HAVE TO SHOW UP AT MY HOUSE?!

**Sanji: ***is suddenly there as well* Don't know but it looks like a pretty interesting party!

**Spencer:** O.O okay, I know I'm dreaming there's no way Sanji could be standing in my room right now

**Sanji: **What? You don't want me here?

**Spencer: **No, I do want you here if this is even real...But it's just weird...

**Naruto: **Woah! His eyebrows are weirder than Bushy Brows' eyebrows *pokes his eyebrows*

**Sanji: **Hey! Don't touch! You'll ruin them! *slaps Naruto's hand*

**Me: ***finally notices all of the people that showed up* *freezes*

*they all look at me confused*

**Naruto: **What's wrong with you, you look like you're gonna die or something

**Spencer: **You better not die in my house, cuz I ain't payin' for the funeral

**Me:** I think I'm either high off of something or I've died and gone to heaven...

**Everyone: **?

**Me:** *runs up to Gaara and rubs his face*

**Gaara:** *pushes my hands away* Don't do that please...

**Me: ***looks at Spencer* I-is this real? Is this really happening?

**Spencer: **What are you talking about girl?! I don't even know the answer to that!

**Me: **Am I really standing in the same room as Gaara?!

**Spencer:** Well, if you can touch his face like that and if he can touch you I would assume so

*awkward silence*

**Me: ***looks at Gaara and pokes his face repeatedly*

**Gaara:** -_- *sand wall activated*

**Me: ***gasp* *runs over to Spencer* *whispers* He's so shy! u

**Spencer: ** -_-

**Naruto: **Nah I think you're just extremely weird

**Me: **:( So?! I know he loves me

**Sanji: **No, I think he's scared of you

**Spencer: **Or annoyed, or both!

**Me: **D: HOW DARE YOU! SHUT UP SANJI! YOU JUST CAN'T UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE!

**Spencer: **HEY! DON'T TELL SANJI TO SHUT UP! YOU SHUT UP!

**Me: **YOU SHUT UP!

**Spencer: **NO, YOU SHUT UP!

*goes back and forth while Sanji and Naruto back away and hide behind Gaara's sand wall*

**Naruto: **This is why I never date girls

**Sanji: **What?! I thought you like that pink haired chick

**Naruto: **Nah, I gave up on her why do you think I'm dating Sasuke

**Sanji: **O.O I won't even ask...

**Me and Spencer: ***notices Sanji and Naruto left*

**Me: **Great now you scared away my new best friend!

**Spencer:** WTH?! He never agreed to be your best friend

**Sanji, Naruto and Gaara: ***slowly try sneaking out of the room*

**Me: ***notices* Hey! *runs over to Gaara and grabs his shoulders* Get over here! You're not leaving me!

**Naruto: ***puts his hand on my shoulder* Hey we're just going to get some uh...Ramen downstairs so...You can let go of him

**Gaara:** *internally screaming*

**Spencer: **I KNEW YOU ATE MY RAMEN! *throws a shoe at Naruto's head*

**Naruto: ***flies through the wall* owww...

**Me, Sanji and Gaara: ***look back at Spencer slowly*

**Spencer: **What? You mess with my food and I'll kick you to mars!

**Sanji: ***gasp* *hugs Spencer's leg* You're almost better than Nami I love a woman who cares about food! ~

**Spencer: **...As much as I enjoy this praise, you need to stop

**Sanji: ***stops* anything for my newfound angel ~

**Spencer: **...

* * *

**TO BE CONTIUED BECAUSE I'M LAZY**

**A/N: A review or two would be nice as well, I don't get very many reviews and I'm curious to know what you think of me and my craziness...By the way I don't act this crazy in real life, remember it was only a dream and also excuse any typos. K bye. **


End file.
